A known device disclosed, for instance, in Patent Document 1 has a variable valve mechanism that is capable of mechanically changing the operating angle and lift amount of a valve in accordance with the operating status of an internal combustion engine. The variable valve mechanism of this device is positioned between a cam and a rocker arm.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-239712
Patent Document 2: JP-A-1994-221123
Patent Document 3: JP-A-1997-228808
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent No. 2503932